<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Figure This Out by isnt_that_wizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846179">We'll Figure This Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard'>isnt_that_wizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Always Be More Than A Band (JATP) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex and Willie are head over heels, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Anxiety, Break Up Talk, Caleb Sucks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Nervous Willie, Nervous alex, because its also, not really - Freeform, this is better than the tags are i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The patience Willie was treating him with was almost overwhelming, causing Alex to, after minutes of silence, just blurt out, “Are you avoiding me?”</p><p>Willie’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open a little. “Alex- what?”</p><p>Alex ran his hands up and down his pant legs. But now that he’d started, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop.<br/>----------<br/>Willie and Alex have been kind of dating for almost three months now. Alex has never been happier, but lately things have been weird. It seems like Willie has been pulling away or avoiding him. Alex doesn't know what to do, so when Willie poofs into the garage one afternoon, they have a very important conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Always Be More Than A Band (JATP) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Figure This Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the Orpheum, Alex and Willie had been so careful about everything. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the band had calmed down from their combination of a freakout, breakdown, and cry fest of pure <em> love </em>when Caleb’s stamps disappeared, Reggie had suddenly gasped, smacking Alex on the arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude!” Reggie had exclaimed. “Willie!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex had a moment of partial panic before both Reggie and Luke just yelled at him to “GO!”, and he’d poofed around LA around three times before stumbling across the other teen. Alex had frantically tried to explain what happened, which had been increasingly confusing, until they remembered to just be <em> happy. </em> Willie had cried, and then Alex had cried, and they’d just stood there for what felt like <em> hours </em> hugging. Since then, the two of them had been sneaking around LA when they could get away, going on. . . dates? Alex wasn’t really sure what to call them exactly. All he did know is that they were desperately trying to stay under Caleb’s radar. He still owned Willie’s soul, and if he found out that he was hanging around with Alex, Luke, or Reggie. . . They all knew it would be bad. Even though Willie said that Caleb hadn’t been around as much lately and had no idea what the ghost was doing- or planning, more like- they had stayed as careful as possible these past three months. </p><p> </p><p>Lately, though? It felt different than just being careful. It felt like Willie was making excuses and pulling away. It had been almost two weeks since Alex had seen him in anything but passing. He missed his. . . Alex was hesitant to say boyfriend. They’d never talked about it, never kissed, and never went farther than holding hands or hugging. Alex wanted it- god, he wanted to call Willie his boyfriend so much- but now he was worried it would never happen at all. Alex knew he had been acting anxious, and mopey, and not like himself lately because of it. They’d stopped practice about four times yesterday because Alex had gotten so distracted in the middle of a song he’d begun drumming a completely different tempo and beat. He’d just been drumming whatever came to mind, trying to get the thoughts out his head. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Julie, Luke, and Reggie had all given up on practice. Luke and Reggie knew what was going on in his head without him having to say a single thing; they also knew what he needed right now more than anything was just space to breath and think. Alex just stayed, practically banging on his drums as he watched from the corner of his eye Luke and Reggie shuffling Julie out of the garage. Before leaving, Luke gave him a single head nod, which Alex knew was a silent signal that they were just a little ways away if Alex needed anything. </p><p> </p><p>Alex lost track of how long he’d been sitting behind his instrument before the quiet sound of a ghost poofed into the room. He barely bothered to look, but his sticks froze against his snare and cymbals as he realized who it was. Willie was watching him with worry as Alex fiddled and fumbled with his drum sticks, trying to stand up from behind his drums. </p><p> </p><p>“Willie, h-hey,” Alex thought he had finally gotten over being nervous around Willie. The skater shot him his usual smirk, nodding his head in a greeting. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hotdog. You, uh, you doing okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex bit his inner lip, debating his answer. <em> Yeah, I’m fine</em>, was the easy answer. It was the answer he definitely wanted to give. It was on the tip of his tongue. But his mind was running a mile a minute. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What are we? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you avoiding me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you not want to do this anymore? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please tell me you still want to see me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex nodded. Willie smiled a little, turning to lean his skateboard against the wall by the door. Alex twirled his sticks in hands as he watched Willie. The skater turned back around, moving to plop himself down on the couch. Willie looked happy, at ease sitting in the garage. Like none of what had been going on had happened at all. Part of it made Alex glad; maybe he was imagining things and Willie <em> wasn’t </em> avoiding him. It made him want to sink into the couch next to him and talk about everything and nothing. Willie made him feel so many different things all at once when he was like this. His heart skipped, his stomach fluttered, he felt shy and blushy- despite the fact that ghost literally couldn’t blush- and half the time he couldn’t stop smiling the goofy smile Luke or Reggie would tease him about. </p><p> </p><p>Willie raised an eyebrow at him. “You gonna come sit down, Alex? You won’t believe where I was skating yesterday- it was <em> awesome. </em>I was-”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, can we talk?” Alex blurted out, nonexistent heartbeat pounding out of his chest. Willie frowned, pausing with his mouth still open around the next part of sentence. Even so, the skater nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex hesitated. He hadn’t meant to say that. He had meant to sit down and just be there with Willie, soaking in that happy feeling. He hadn’t wanted to have that conversation, and he <em> still </em> doesn’t want to have that conversation. But god, for the life of him, he didn’t know how to back out of it now. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, um- shit. I didn’t- shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tightened his grip around his sticks and took a deep breath. Willie jumped back up from the couch, coming closer to him worryingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Alex, hey. It’s okay. Just tell me what’s up, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex bit his lip, nodding. How the hell was he even supposed to word this? Willie smiled softly at him, which made Alex’s heart stutter despite himself. The skater nodded towards the couch, asking him silently if he wanted to sit. Alex smiled as much as he could, moving with Willie to sit down. It almost made Alex more anxious when Willie put more space between them than they’d had in- than they’d ever had, really. But Willie also put his hand in the space between them, like he wanted to reach for Alex. He stayed silent, waiting for Alex to start the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Alex was sure that the only ones who had ever gotten his anxiety like this, who knew exactly what he needed in these moments or how to act, were Luke and Reggie. But from that first time in the museum, Willie just got it. If this conversation went the way Alex was desperately hoping it wouldn’t, that fact would make it all the more painful. The patience Willie was treating him with was almost overwhelming, causing Alex to, after minutes of silence, just blurt out, “Are you avoiding me?”</p><p> </p><p>Willie’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open a little. “Alex- what?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex ran his hands up and down his pant legs. But now that he’d started, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop. “Look, Willie, I know that we have to be careful. If Caleb catches you with me, we’ll all be in trouble, I get that. But lately- I mean, I don’t know. I asked you to go check out Santa Monica Pier with me last month and it was like you had excuses <em> ready. </em> I- you turned me down about coming to that gig, and I <em> really </em> wanted you there. This is the first time we’ve seen each other in like two weeks. A-and Luke and Reg tease me, but I’m terrified about calling you my boyfriend because I don’t know if you even want that. Willie, I am <em> so </em> . . . You make me really, really happy. Like “I don’t know what to do with myself” happy. And I keep thinking you feel the same way, but lately- Look, if you don’t want this, or if you want to stay just friends, can you <em> please </em> just tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Willie was staring at him with shock. He looked tense, which was making Alex all the more tense. God, he couldn’t even meet Willie’s eyes right now. He just stared down at his lap, where he still held his drumsticks. </p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex felt his heart sink, and he closed his eyes tightly. No. No way was he going to cry over this. He let out a shuddering breath, nodding a little. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry I made you feel like I don’t want this.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Alex looked up at the other ghost, whose eyes were beginning to glisten with their own tears. Willie’s hand shot out, clasping Alex’s fingers in his own as he scooted closer on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’ve been pulling away lately. I know that. But I promise, I want to do this with you. I want to go on dates, and be your roadie at gigs, and call you my boyfriend, and <em> god, </em>I really want to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex felt his cheeks warm despite his inability to blush. He felt like his heart was bursting, and he was so close to crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Then what’s the problem?” he asked weakly, hating the sound of his own voice as he practically whined. </p><p> </p><p>Now it was Willie’s turn to look nervous. Close-in-on-himself, yack-in-a-bowl nervous. He looked down at their joined hands, squeezing Alex’s once before looking back up. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m falling in love with you, and it scares the hell out of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex froze. “You. . . <em> what?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Willie smiled at him, almost sadly. “I love you, Alex. But I’m so scared. If Caleb finds out. . . It won’t be me he’ll try to hurt, Alex. It’ll be you, or Luke and Reggie, or- or even <em>Julie</em>. And- and whatever he might do to my soul, it would be <em>nothing</em> like knowing that something was happening to you because of me. <em>Again. </em>He would hurt you and your friends, and I can’t put you through that, Alex. I can’t risk it.”</p><p> </p><p>Willie’s tears had begun falling, and Alex didn’t even know where to begin. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think I get to be part of that decision?” he started with. Willie began shaking his head sadly, ducking his head so his hair fell on either side. It made Alex want to reach out and run his hands through it. “You don’t think I know what we’re risking too? Willie- you don’t want me to lose my family, I get that. But did you even think about what it would mean to me to lose <em> you?  </em>You’re part of my family, okay? Just as much as Luke, Reg, and Julie. I need you. And, god, I can’t believe I’m telling you like this but- I love you, too. I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Willie let out a quiet sob at Alex’s words, meaning forward until his head landed on Alex’s shoulder. Tears fell from Alex’s eyes now, too. He squeezed Willie’s hand tightly, letting his eyes fall shut. He just wanted to sit here with Willie, letting the world, the conversation, and everything just wash off of them until there was nothing but just the two of them sitting there on the couch. Suddenly, Willie sat up abruptly, barely giving either of them time to even take a breath before he was pressing his lips against Alex’s. Alex swallowed back his own surprised yelp, pushing forward into Willie to return the kiss. Even though this was nothing like he pictured for their first one, the kiss itself was <em> everything.  </em></p><p> </p><p>It was better than Alex had imagined. Willie’s lips were soft- who knew a ghost’s lips could even still be soft- his hand was holding the side of Alex’s face, and Alex could feel happiness swelling between them. The kiss, Alex noted, was rough as Willie moved his lips against Alex’s, pressing further into him. No- wait. Rough wasn’t the right word. </p><p> </p><p>Passionate. That was better. This was Willie filling the kiss with the conversation’s sadness, with apology, with missed opportunities and care and goofy smiles and screaming in museums and skating where they shouldn’t be and <em> love </em>. Love was at the center of all of it. And despite the events since Willie had poofed into the garage, Alex felt himself smiling into the kiss. Willie must have felt it because he laughed a little, smiling himself. It wasn’t even a kiss anymore with them like this, and Alex pulled away just enough to separate their mouths and lean their foreheads together. Tears were still flowing freely from them both, and Alex reached up to wipe the water away from Willie’s cheeks with his thumbs. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered into the space between them. Willie squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, causing more tears to fall. His hand moved from where it was cupping Alex’s jaw to run through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Willie returned. </p><p> </p><p>They sat like that for a few silent minutes before Alex leaned back, falling into the couch. He pulled and twisted Willie with him, resulting in the other ghost half on top of him. Alex rested against the back of the couch, his chest pressed to Willie’s back. He hooked his chin over Willie’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Willie relaxed into his hold, slinking down a bit so his head could rest easily back against Alex’s shoulder. Willie intertwined the fingers of their hands, holding them tightly against his stomach. Willie was practically sitting in his lap and his elbow was jutting into Alex’s ribs a little bit, but the drummer didn’t think he’d ever been more comfortable in his life- or after-life. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Alex,” Willie whispered after they had situated themselves. “You’re right- it wasn’t just my decision. I shouldn’t have pulled away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t’ve,” Alex agreed, mumbling his words into Willie’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still scared,” Willie admitted. Alex held him a little tighter. “I can’t lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t lose you either. I was serious earlier- I need you. I want to be with you all the time, and I love you. So much. But if you pull away again, or if we stop seeing each other, then. . . Then we’re just losing each other all together. Then we both get hurt for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Willie stayed quiet, but after a minute or so, he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“We can deal with Caleb,” Alex let out. “Whatever happens, we can figure it out. Together. And Reg, Luke, Julie- they’ll all back us up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound so sure about this,” Willie mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“The only other thing I’ve ever been as sure about was my band,” Alex admitted, meaning every word of it. Willie took a deep, shaky breath. He turned slightly in Alex’s arms, just enough to be able to look him in the eye. Willie was still crying a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you,” Willie stated, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled, pulling one of his hands away from Willie’s to run it through the long brown strands. He stopped when he reached Willie’s jaw, cupping it lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure this out?” Alex asked, more of a statement than it was a true question. Willie smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We’ll figure this out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Willex owns my whole ass heart. I promise the next time I write them will be strictly cute and happy. </p><p>My brain has just been on a roll with writing these apparently. I hope you are all enjoying them!<br/>Thanks for all the love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>